The Digimon King
by Ember Lake
Summary: Ken was taking over the Digital World, but then Gloommon came and took over instead. Now Myotismon has returned and wants revenge over the Digidestined. Now they must save Ken and stop Myotismon and Gloommon. Or is it all up to someone else?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning and The End

Haha! I finished my updates! Anyway, I own nothing and don't even get payed to write this stuff.

And this is rated M for a **very** good reason...

* * *

Chapter 1

The Beginning and End

Ken was the Digimon Kaiser, he always had been, and from the moment he stepped into the Digital World his destiny was set. At least he thought it had. He thought that he would take over the Digital World without a problem, with no one getting in his way. He was wrong. When the Digidestined came along his plan was slightly delayed, he was still going to take the world over, but just not as fast. And now here he was, sitting on his dark chair, which seemed to be stuck on the ground, in his Base watching nothing in particular. Just thinking, wondering how his plans ever went wrong. Then an annoying beeping came along, breaking his thoughts.

Ken turned his attention back to the monitoring screen. The Digidestined had destroyed one of his control spires, again. _Those kids! I need to find a way to defeat them before they defeat me._ He thought scowling, as they once again freed an area from his control.

Wormmon scuttled out of the room and closed the door, knowing full well that the Kaiser was in a rotten mood. Though he stayed outside the door just in case he was needed.

A voice, out of nowhere, laughed at Ken. "You are the Digimon Kaiser! You have taken over a small portion of the Digital World, enslaved thousands of Digimon, and yet you can't get rid of a couple of kids? How pathetic"

That was Ken's breaking point. "What did you just call me?" He yelled. He was definitely not going to let some voice, come out of nowhere, and call _him_ pathetic. "Come out so I can see you!"

"Very well." The voice said coming up from behind Ken. It turned his chair around and made him look at it face to face.

"Who are you?" Ken asked not knowing if he was scared or just shocked to see a Digimon look so human. The Digimon indeed looked more human then anything else. It was a pale blue though and was wearing some sort of vampire outfit. The outfit was black with red lining. His hair was also black, but his eyes where green. Ken thought they looked slightly out of place.

After a moment of silence the Digimon replied. "I? Well I'm Gloommon and I'm here to take your place as the Digimon Kaiser." With that he picked Ken up and threw him at the wall. Ken hit the wall with a dull thud, making Wormmon instantly come in and stand beside Ken.

"Don't worry Ken I'll protect you!" He said, taking a defensive position in front of him.

"Don't call me Ken I'm the Digimon Kaiser!" Ken yelled back, slightly struggling to get up.

"Not for long. Midnight Curse!" Gloommon aimed the attack at Wormmon who was knocked backward hitting Ken in the process.

"You call that protection?" He yelled and got up. Gloommon attacked again this time aiming at Ken. Wormmon jumped up taking the hit. His small frame struggled to stop the hit, the black swirls only looked harmless, however they started ripping at Wormmon, it was too much for him and he disintegrated.

"Wormmon!" Ken yelled. He was ridged in fear. Not only was he left alone with someone who wanted to kill him, but now his trusted servant…no friend was gone.

"And you're next!" Gloommon said as if reading his mind. "Midnight Curse!"

This time it hit Ken, before he could hit the wall, or even the ground, Gloommon was next to him. "Maybe I'll keep you alive. For the moment," He laughed again and let Ken go. Ken fell to the floor. The attack had sliced into Ken's stomach making it bleed. His arms went around his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. However the gash was deep and no matter how much pressure he put on it, it continued to bleed.

"I'm not going to be your little servant like Wormmon was mine. You might as well kill me." Ken gasped out, as he struggled to stand. He looked strait into Gloommon's eyes. Though he fully regretted it.

"Very well." Gloommon said, glaring at Ken. "Midnight Curse!" Then everything went dark. Ken was unconscious and he was glad, for the pain had started to become unbearable. Even for him.

Ken awoke to find he was sitting against the wall, his hands tied. Though the room was dark, he could still tell that he was in his base. He moved his arms and almost screamed, his scream turned into a strangled gasped, as he tried to stay quiet. He noted that he must have been sitting there for a long time. Gloommon was in front of him in an instant. "So your awake? How pleasant," Gloommon took Ken by the collar and smirked. "You get to meet my master. He'll be so pleased to see you. But before then," Gloommon threw Ken in a chair and took what looked like a knife in hand. "I'm going to have some fun," Gloommon slashed Ken across his face leaving a wide gash on his cheek. Ken screamed as it started to sting. He tried to get away, but in return he got the knife stabbed in his already bleeding stomach. He screamed again tears running down his now bloody face. Gloommon laughed, "And here I thought you were stronger," He whispered into Ken's ear. Gloommon trailed his gloved fingers down Ken's stomach until he reached the open gash. He pushed on the wound making Ken whimper slightly. He then took his hand up and looked at the glistening blood that was on it. "Delicious." He said licking his fingers.

"Your sick." Ken managed to gasp. Blood now pouring down staining the floor.

"Am I?" Gloommon said with a smile. "If you had to drink blood then you would be doing the same." Actually, Ken thought he'd be more classic, and lure his victim with his charm. Gloommon lowered himself down to Ken stomach and started licking away the blood. Ken couldn't take the pain anymore and he blacked out. Though before he sank into unconsciousness he heard Gloommon whisper. "You'll make the perfect present for Myotismon,"

Then he was out cold.

~†~

Davis sighed, "And why can't we go to the Digital World? Something's up I just know is!"

"And what exactly is wrong Davis?" Yolei countered, putting her hands on her hips.

"Um…well it's kinda hard to say, but its got something to do with the Kaiser," Davis said while looking nervously around.

"Davis, Ken has been taking over the Digital world for sometime. There's always something about him going on," Kari said while putting a hand on Davis's shoulder.

"This is different! I mean ya, its got something to do with him, but it's more like something is taking over and is hurting him"

"Why should we care if he gets hurt? He's hurt so many Digimon that it's hard to believe he's human," Cody said. He looked down trying to hide the fact that he was getting extremely angry by just thinking about Ken.

"Ya, that's true Cody, he may act inhuman but he still is human. And if he's hurt we should try to help him." Kari said, being one of the kinder Digidestined, her voice was soft but stern.

TK, who had been looking at the map that showed the Digimon Kaiser's Control spires, and where they were, gasped as suddenly almost half the Digital World went black. "Look at this half the Digital worlds under Ken's control!" TK said. Everyone went up behind TK and was shock to see he was right. "Now I agree with Davis something's up. Ken was never able to take over that much of the Digital World so quick! We should check it out."

Everyone nodded. "You ready?" They all said in unison at there Digimon.

"Lets go!" They responded, looking their toughest.

Davis nodded. "Digiport open!" And soon they stood in a barren land that had once been a forest.

"Everything's so dark," Kari said putting her hands on her arms to keep her warm. "Where did all the Digimon go?"

Cody looked furious. "This time Ken's gone to far!" He almost yelled.

"Guys I don't think Ken did this." Davis said his eyes were blank.

"What how could you say that!" Cody yelled.

"Because of this." He bent down and picked up a Digivice. A Black Digivice that was covered in crimson.

Yolei gasped, "What happened!"

The Digimon grew tense.

"Something's coming," Veemon said. Gotomon stood next to Kari her fist raised. Armodillomon, Patamon, and Hawkmon did the same.

"Oh, is that anyway to treat your host?" A voice came out. The Digiport disappeared.

"What the?" TK said amazed.

"Whose there? Are you the one who did this!" Cody yelled.

"Maybe, but should it matter? You're doomed anyway. Just like that Kaiser"

"What did you do with Ken!" Davis yelled fist raised and eyes burning.

"See for yourself," Out came a figure holding Ken. He was bleeding everywhere, his eyes closed.

Kari looked taken a back, then her eyes gazed at the figure in fury. "How dare you hurt him!" Kari yelled a rare thing she ever did.

"Oh, it wasn't me." An 'oh so familiar' voice stated. "It was him." Another figure came out from the fog.

"Who are you?" Yolei whispered, shaking slightly.

"I am Gloommon," He said with a smile.

"But you look kind of like…"

"Me" The figure with Ken in his arms said stepping out of the fog, enough to reveal his face.

Kari screamed, "Myotismon!" She sank to the ground.

Gotomon stood ridged, "But how?"

Myotismon smiled, "You can thank Gloommon for that. Now for your untimely end."


	2. Chapter 2: Myotismon Returns

Um, guess I'll start with the hole 'I own nothing!' thing... Well I guess you could say I own Gloommon though XD But, he's mean! =(

* * *

Chapter 2

Myotismon returns

_*Flash Back*_

_Gloommon grabbed a bottle and set it on Ken's stomach collecting his blood. Ken didn't stir. He then opened a portal to another world. The portal was a small hole, big enough for a tall figure to climb through. Through the portal you could see blue and purple cloud-like shapes, however, that was blocked as a dark figure stood in the way. "Master you said to get his blood and I did."_

_"Is he alive?" The figure asked._

_"Yes sir, though I don't know for how much longer."_

_"We'll stop the bleeding later. Hand me the bottle."_

_"Sir, may I ask why do you need his blood and not the others?"_

_"Because he has been taken over by darkness. I need this darkness to grow stronger and considering his aura he seemed like the perfect donor. Now give me the blood!" Gloommon handed the figure the bottle. The figure took it and drank the blood it, then threw the bottle on the ground next to the boy. It shattered, sending millions of glass pieces in the air, one piece carried itself over to Ken, imbedding itself in one of his wounds._

_"Sir, can you get out?" Gloommon asked hopeful._

_In response the figure walked calmly out, the portal closed behind him as he left. "Yes, indeed I can. I have returned and now the Digidestined fools will pay the price," He looked at the boy on the ground. "And you will be the bait. Gloommon find a change of clothes, and clean the blood off the floor"_

_"Yes sir," Gloommon ran up to the boy, but before he picked him up Ken woke, his eyes were glazed over, but he could still see the figures outline._

_"Who are you?' Ken asked, half in a daze._

_The figure closed his eyes his smile got even wider, "I? I am Myotismon. And you are mine"_

_*Flash Back Ends*_

Kari was on the ground close to crying. Not only was another human being hurt and she couldn't help him, but Myotismon was back aswell. She didn't know if she could handle this.

TK's eyes blazed in hate. "You…where…destroyed," He managed to mumble. He then looked at Kari. "Kari?" she didn't answer.

Davis seemed to be oblivious to Kari. "Let Ken go!" Ken needed medical help even Davis knew this.

"And what if I say no?" Myotismon asked smugly.

"Then I'll…we'll…guys a little help?" Davis couldn't think of what to do. He had heard from the older Digidestined that Myotismon was really tough. He wanted to fight Myotismon, but he couldn't risk loosing Veemon in doing so.

"We'll fight them together Davis!" Veemon said, his fists raised like Davis, determination flashing in his eyes.

"But I…I don't know Veemon. Myotismon's one tough cookie and he's got a friend. We don't stand a chance alone."

Veemon looked down lowering his fists. "Your right Davis. But we should still try!" Veemon looked up at Davis. "If there's one thing I learned about you Davis is that you never give up. Let's teach this guy a lesson about hurting people and trying to destroy both worlds! Even if we didn't teach Ken!"

Davis smiled holding his Digivice up. "Ya, let's do it buddy. Digi-"

"No, Davis, we have to leave," TK said, cutting Davis off.

"But Ken-"

"Is as good as dead" TK finished. Cody and Yolei nodded ready to run, their Digimon copying them. Patamon went on TK's head and Gotomon helped Kari up. "When I give the signal run," TK whispered.

Myotismon smiled. He heard them and if he wanted to he could destroy them now. But he thought it as more fun to watch them squirm.

"Now!" TK yelled and everyone ran. Even Davis and Veemon, who didn't want to end up like Ken, ran with them, though glanced back at the almost lifeless body of Ken.

"Master shouldn't we chase them?" Gloommon asked. Obviously he hadn't heard the conversation nor seen the expression on Myotismon's face.

"No, let them run, in the mean time get Ken the help he needs to recover. Whether he likes it or not he's my slave now. Get him the new cloths you found as well. I'll be working on conquering the Digital World!"

~†~

"Why isn't he following us?" Davis asked when they were far away from Myotismon and Gloommon.

"Probably toying with us." Gotomon said her eyes showed anger, fear, hate, and worry for her partner. "He'll wait for us to slip up and then kill us. Lucky Ken gets to die without the worry he's going to pop up any second. Or hopefully, if Myotismon's merciful, he'll let Ken die in his sleep"

"Ken has it worse then us! Did you see him? They tortured him! And he was still alive to. Can you imagine all the pain he had to go through! Probably not!" Davis snapped.

"Poor Ken," Yolei whispered. They had stopped running and were catching their breath.

Kari nodded she was kneeling on the ground. "That evil bastard didn't have to torture him!" She got up, so angry she was shaking. "We have to find Ken and help him!" she declared. Everyone stared at her.

"I agree with Kari. We should try to help Ken." Yolei said looking up. Kari smiled at her then looked at the others with a frown.

"Kari this may be hard to understand, but if Gotomon's right, he's probably dead." Cody said while looking at the ground. Everyone looked at the ground as well. They didn't want to admit it but it was true. Myotismon had probably killed him right after they left.

"No, he's not dead." Kari mumbled. "There's a 50/50 chance he's alive. I am not going to let a human being die at the hands of Myotismon!" She yelled.

They all looked around nervous.

"Well? Are you just going to let him die?" She asked harshly.

Davis, usually being the one who always agreed with Kari, couldn't decide. "We should talk to the older Digidestined and see what they think" Cody and TK nodded.

"Good idea," TK said.

Kari stood ridge then agreed. "But it they decide that it's not worth it I'm going on my own," She said with determination. Everyone nodded, got up and made there way across the barren wasteland to the next Digiport. It was going to be a long night.

~†~

Ken didn't gain his senses for a long time after Myotismon had showed himself to the Digidestined. He looked around, darkness overwhelming his eyes, but he still stayed awake. He knew someone was there in the room with him. "What do you want?" He said weakly.

The Digimon laughed, "Trying to hide the fact that you're weak? As I've said before how pathetic"

Gloommon. He seemed to be everywhere Ken didn't want him to be. "And as I've said before I'm not pathetic!" Ken countered. He had begun to get his sight back. He was in a bedroom. The one he had used when he was the Digimon Kaiser. He had thought he would be in something close to a cellar. Cold, damp, dim, and would easily kill him if he had been left down there with no food, water, or warmth.

"You seem pathetic now. You're life hangs by a string and all you can do is lay there and hope that you won't die. Maybe you'll even beg to my master! That'll be something to see!"

"I will never beg! Not to the likes of you or anyone else!" Ken yelled, furious that someone had not only called him pathetic, but also even thought the he would stoop low enough to beg for his life to his or his 'Master'.

"Now don't anger our prisoner Gloommon we still need him." Myotismon step out and walked steadily to Ken's bedside. He took Ken's chin and gently pulled it close to his face. "I can easily use you to get to the Digidestined fools."

Ken grinned. "They'll never rescue their enemy." He almost laughed.

"You didn't see them. The bearer of Light was absolutely furious with me. If they won't come she will. I'll take her and the rest will follow, along with the Digital World!" Myotismon laughed letting Ken's chin go.

Ken stared at him in shock. If anything he was not going to let Myotismon win, even if it meant losing his life in the process, but even though that was his fear, losing his life, he thought at least he did it trying to stop someone from taking over.

Myotismon smiled seeing he had scared Ken and went to the door. "Come Gloommon, leave our slave in peace, for a bit." Gloommon got up and left without a word.

Ken calculated his chances of escape, 10% of getting out and 90% of staying for good. Ken needed to pull off a miracle. He looked at the wall trying to find the window he had programmed. It was gone along with the full-length mirror and practically anything that showed a reflection or let him see out of the base. He growled, this was the end for him there was no way out. He might as well just put the "The End" sign up against the wall and give up, but he wasn't. He was going to find that miracle and even if the Digidestined where looking for him so far he was alone and that's how he liked it.

"There's a 100% chance that I won't make it, and a 100% chance that I'm never going to see the light of day again, but it's time I pull of a miracle. This time for good instead of bad."


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions, Decisions

Kari's going crazy, what should I do! Decisions, Decisions...

* * *

Chapter 3

**Decisions, Decisions**

The Digidestined had finally reached the Digiport and went through. Yolei had sent an e-mail to Izzy saying that all the Digidestined where meeting at his house. After a minuet or two of arguing he agreed and had called everyone, who came when they heard that Izzy didn't know why Yolei had called a meeting.

Everyone had gone through the gait and as soon as they hit the ground they where on there way to Izzy's house.

Kari had been the first to reached the door and had opened it with out saying they were entering. She ran into Izzy's room with a look fiery and fear.

Tai stood up never seeing his sister this way. "Kari what's wrong?"

Davis, Yolei, Cody, and TK came in after they had taken off there shoes. Kari didn't seem to care that she was being disrespectful by not taking off her shoes. "Gloommon, a servant for Myotismon, took Ken hostage and tortured him. Then he somehow brought Myotismon back from death and now they have Ken and I vote we go back and save him!" Kari said all this in a fast pace.

Matt, Tai, Sora, Joe, and Izzy, who was trying to e-mail all this to Mimi, all stopped and looked at the others for help.

Yolei came forward repeating the same information slowly and in fewer words. "Ken was kidnapped by Gloommon, who works for Myotismon. Gloommon brought Myotismon back from where ever he was and now he has Ken prisoner. That help a little?"

Izzy nodded then sent the e-mail in the shorter version.

"What about this vote?" Joe asked.

TK answered that, "Some of us think we should try to save Ken, but others think we should worry more about Myotismon and well…let Myotismon…"

"We get it." Matt said stopping his brother from saying, 'Kill him'. "Well let's raise hands. Who thinks we should leave Ken?" Izzy, Joe, Sora, Cody, and Yolei raised their hands. Kari shot them death glares. "Who says we try and save Ken?" Matt, Tai, Davis, Kari, and TK raised their hands.

"It's a tie." Kari said pouting.

"No, Mimi says she's deciding." Izzy said looking at the e-mail. "Well she says to try and save him." Izzy said. "Mimi says that there's a port open in America and she's going to meet up with us."

"It's a trap," Joe said looking down at the ground.

"Ya, we know, but it's worth a try," TK said.

"Izzy e-mail Mimi and tell her to meet with us at Digitamamon's restaurant, Yolei, Joe we need to have medical supplies and I think that both of you should carry it and be ready to help when we get Ken. Digimon you guys need to pig out so that you'll have enough strength for the battle if it comes down to it. And since this may take a few days we'll have to go on another camping trip," Kari looked at everyone with blank eyes. She was commanding them around like Davis tried to do most of the time. "Got it?" She asked.

Joe was first to speak. "Kari how do we know we can get Ken back? He may be-"

"Asleep and waiting for us to save him." Kari said cutting him off. "Now go we leave as soon as we have all the supplies," She said then marched out the door.

Davis turned around and looked at everyone who was staring after her. "Well, come on she'll start acting worse if we don't do it," He said a little bit surprised at what she had said.

"I'll call my mother," Yolei said walking out the door to the phone. Cody followed her to call his parents next.

"What happened to Kari?" Tai asked in a quiet voice.

"She was really freaked out when she saw Myotismon. It must have brought back some back memories," TK mumbled.

"She'll get over it when we beat Myotismon," Davis said very sure he was right.

"I don't know about that. She seemed more than shaken up," Izzy stated.

"It didn't even sound like Kari," Sora whispered.

"All the more reason to stop Myotismon. He's messing with Kari, torturing her in his own sick way. If we get Ken back then maybe she'll get better," They nodded.

"We better get ready." Tai said. He looked down at the ground. _If anything Ken, Please don't be dead._

~†~_  
_

Ken was able to pick himself up after a few minuets of not moving. His arms had bandages on them. He ran his hand through his hair and found another one. He was covered in bandages from head to toe. Ken got out of the bed and slowly stumbled towards the door. He turned the knob, locked. _Of course it's locked. They're not dumb enough to leave it open for their prisoner to escape._ Ken turned and headed towards the bathroom. If the mirrors and window were taken out by Myotismon he had missed some, well at least two. A mirror and window, both in Ken's bathroom. He decided to use the window to escape when he was a bit better. He turned to the mirror to see how bad he looked. He was surprised to see that he had different cloths on. All he was wearing was black, but it fit him, his hair was pure black, his shirt was quite loose, but yet stuck to his sides, his pants were baggy with a few pockets down the sides. Though it all looked good with his pale complexions the thing that really scared him was his eyes, no they were not black but a dull red with violet around the rim.

"My eyes changed? But how?" He stumbled out the bathroom and back to the bed and sat down next to it. _What's happening to me? What has Myotismon done?_ He angrily got up and closed the bathroom door not wanting Myotismon to take away his only way out. He then walked stiffly to the door and started banging on it. "Hey open up you can't keep me in here, forever!" His hand banged on it some more, though it hurt he kept it up until Myotismon came and grabbed his hand before Ken's fist met his chest.

"Now, now don't want to get ourselves more hurt than we already are do we." Myotismon grabbed Ken's other wrist in held it behind Ken's back. Ken would have yell for him to let go, the pain was unbearable, but he didn't he was going to keep what little dignity he had left.

"What do you want?" Ken asked knowing full well that Myotismon didn't come to him just to talk. He would of sent Gloommon for that.

Myotismon suppress a chuckle and smiled. "I want you," He said and shoved Ken into the wall left of the door. Ken had no time to move as he hit the wall face first. Myotismon was there in a second and grabbed Ken's hair. Ken grabbed Myotismon's hand and tried to uncurl his fingers so he could free his hair. Myotismon grabbed his wrist again and held it still. Ken kept his mouth shut not wanting to scream. "Your hard to break Ken. I can torture you until you can't move and you still listen only to yourself. It's disgusting to see you in pain. But you just hardly react and make it so much fun!" He slammed Ken's face into the wall making Ken's nose bleed. Ken elbowed him in the chest, knocking Myotismon back though he kept his grip on Ken's hair taking the boy with him.

Myotismon's grip on Ken's hair loosened as he hit the ground making it easier for Ken to get away. And Ken, hoping this was his chance, got up as quickly as he could and made his way to the door. Unfortunately for him he wasn't fast enough. Myotismon got to Ken before Ken got to the door. He grabbed one of Ken's wrists pulling Ken back to Myotismon's chest. Myotismon pulled Ken up so Ken's neck was next to Myotismon's mouth. "Behave or you'll loose everything," Myotismon bit into Ken's neck drinking the blood that poured out. He had hit a rather large vein. Ken gasped out trying to catch his breath. Ken's eyesight started to fail to. Myotismon was taking too much of his blood. Ken now got what he meant by loosing everything. Ken relaxed letting Myotismon think he had fainted. Myotismon, taking the bait, slackened his death grip on Ken's wrist. And even though Ken was almost to his fainting point he was still strong enough to get his wrist away from Myotismon's hand and rip his neck away from his mouth as well.

Ken fell to the ground, though he didn't really care at this point. "Enough…" He was able to murmur before he blacked out.

~†~

Kari was holding her bag tightly with one hand, while the other held her Crest of Light. Her eyes were still blank as she tried to hide the pain she felt. She didn't know how or even why she was feeling Ken's pain. Maybe it was because she was the Bearer of Light? It always seemed to be that answer. Because she was the Bearer of Light she always had to feel something.

The others looked at each other worried. Should they say something? Or should they just leave her alone. They were at Digitamamon's restaurant waiting for Mimi. Who seemed to be fashionably late. She came running wearing a long white skirt and a white laced shirt with a pink flower on it.

"Sorry I'm late guys I couldn't decide what to wear!"

Everyone looked at each other not wanting to be the one who told her but of course Davis volunteered.

"Um, Mimi we're going to be running and fighting and probably hiding…in caves…and dirt…"

"Oh…" She looked down at he outfit. "Maybe I should change."

Kari turned around and glared at Mimi. "There's no time for that! We have to save Ken remember? Or did you just forget?"

"Um…no."

"Then let's go! We need distractions. Izzy, Yolei, Cody, TK, Sora and Joe will be the distractions. Davis, Matt, Tai, and I will go in and save Ken."

"Shouldn't you have more people going with you? I mean what if they know you're trying to save Ken and just forget about us and go after you?"

"They may not realize that we're gone if there are more people there then gone. If I'm right Myotismon will think that Tai, Matt, and Davis stayed behind with me."

"But-"

"No buts Sora. Got it!"

Everyone nodded.

"Good! Let's go!"

Davis looked at the others, "You know the plan…just be careful and if it gets to be to much then just run for it"

Mimi was close to tears, "But Davis…"

"He's right guys. If they start to win just run," Matt had come up behind Davis.

"We'll be fine," Tai said reassuringly. Mimi started crying, Sora tried to soothe her. Yolei and Cody nodded. And as for Joe and Izzy, Joe gave them his bag just in case they really needed it and Izzy said he would e-mail them if anything went wrong.

"Are you coming?" Kari yelled. She was somewhere in the forest. Everyone said their farewells and Davis, Matt, Tai, and their Digimon ran to catch up to Kari.

"Are you sure we know what were doing?" Veemon asked not looking up at Davis.

"Nope, but we might as well try"

"For Kari…" Tai whispered. _Ken's alive, I can feel it, and so can Kari. I just hope that when and if we get him Kari, the real Kari, will come back!_


	4. Chapter 4: Rescue

I forgot Matt's Digimon...lol Anyone want to clarify his name? 'Cause I'm lazy XD

* * *

**Rescue**

Chapter 4

Ken put his head in his hands; so far he had been stuck here for what seemed like forever. He had no idea what day it was or how long Myotismon had been taking over the Digital World. Ken looked around again seeing if he could use something to either pick the lock on the door, or something heavy enough to smash the window with. So far nothing came to mind.

Ken got up and walked back the bathroom and looked out the window. That is when he realized that the window was fake. "Damn! He's always one step ahead of me!" Ken turned away from the window and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes had turned back into their normal indigo.

_Okay, so now I get to pick the lock._ Ken started to wonder if the door even had a lock. He went back into his room and went through all the cabinet's and selves he could find. Ken found what he was looking for, a pin. Ken smiled. _Guess now I'm one step ahead._

~†~_  
_

Davis waited patiently for Izzy to send him the e-mail saying that they could go inside. Tai and Matt were saying something a few feet away, probably battle plans, and Kari was pacing back and forth. Gatomon looked sadly at her partner while Veemon, Agumon, and Matt's Digimon were clustered around that boys listening closely to what they said.

Davis looked down at the D-Terminal and cursed it for not giving him the massage already.

"Has Izzy said anything yet?" Kari yelled to Davis.

Davis was about to say no when the D-Terminal started beeping. Davis quickly read the message and nodded to the others.

"Let's go!" Kari yelled and headed for the base with Tai, Matt, Davis, and the Digimon at her heals. They stopped when the got to it.

"Veemon, Armor Digivolve!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve too… Flamedramon!"

"Now make a hole in it."

Flamedramon nodded and punched the wall sending shards of rock through the air. They all went running into the base just before it lifted up in the air and started moving away from its previous destination.

~†~

Ken felt like an idiot. One second he had been running away from Myotismon and the next he was being dragged by his hair back to his room. _I really need to start thinking things through again._ He thought and then started struggling to get his hair out from Myotismon's hand. Apparently Myotismon was the only one aloud to pull Ken by his hair. Ken had been captured by Gloommon who had dragged him back to Myotismon, and when Myotismon had saw that Gloommon had Ken by his hair, he threw Gloommon across the room and crashing into the wall. Sure that was funny to see, but now that Myotismon had a hold of him he had a feeling he was in a bad mood.

"You shouldn't have got out of your room Ken. I'm letting you stay here out of the goodness of my heart"

"Good? I didn't even think that was possible"

Myotismon yanked Ken to him and pulled his face up to Ken's. "I'd watch your tongue. I'm not in the best mood"

"I can tell. And I'm just wondering, if your letting me stay here then why can't I leave?"

Myotismon turned around and continued dragging Ken. "Because if you did I'd have to kill you"

"Wonderful," Ken whispered. Suddenly the ground beneath him started to shake.

"Myotismon, we're under attack!" Gloommon said, running towards them at an unbelievable fast speed. "What should I do?"

"Fight back idiot!" He pulled Ken up to Gloommon. "Take him back to his room and keep him there I'll handle everything else since you can't. And don't drag him back by his hair. Pull his arm," Myotismon shoved Ken to Gloommon who grabbed him by the arm and started taking him to his room. Myotismon had already disappeared when Ken looked back.

Gloommon started mumbling something that Ken didn't even bother to listen to. Ken was more worried about who was attacking them, and if they'd save him. Ken started to doubt that when everything around him started falling apart.

"Damn, those Digidestined are taking the whole place apart!"

Ken smiled he wasn't sure, but he hoped that the Digidestined would help him.

Crack!

Ken looked up just in time to see a patch of rock falling down towards him. He tried to move but he seemed frozen in place and the rock fell on him.

~†~

Gloommon had jumped away from the rock before it hit him, but he had forgotten about the boy and left him standing there. He turned to find the boy hadn't moved at all and was now pinned underneath the rock.

Gloommon quickly started moving, the now rubble, off the boy. It didn't take him long but it was long enough. Ichijoji's face was to the ground. His arm had a nasty looking bruise on it and the left side of his face had a sallow cut from his forehead down to his cheekbone.

Gloommon picked the boy up carefully trying not to touch any other wound that may have been opened. _Master is going to kill me for this._

A scream echoed through the rumbling hall. Gloommon looked up to see one of the Digidestined giving him a death look.

~†~

Kari couldn't believe her eyes. Ken, now clean from any blood that was on him before, was in Gloommon's arms unconscious and bleeding, again! She screamed not for fear that it would happen to her, but so she could get the others to come. She could form words to the scream but it didn't matter. Her look of disbelief turned into a death glare.

Davis, Tai, and Matt came up behind her and saw why she had screamed. Instantly Davis had Flamedramon attack. All Kari could see was Ken, his eyes were closed and his skin was to pale. At fist glance it looked like he was dead. His blood still dripped down to the floor an unnatural red.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion; before Kari knew it Ken was being held by Matt who was wiping away Ken's blood. Gloommon had been taken by surprise and was running from the fight.

"Kari? Kari are you okay?" A faint voice said. At first Kari couldn't hear anything else then slowly she realized that Davis was shaking her.

"Kari wake up!" His voice was louder then the second voice was. "Kari!" Kari finally came to her senses and slapped Davis's hands away from her shoulders.

"I'm fine Davis!" She turned to Matt and Tai who were seeing where Ken was hurt. "Is he okay?" She asked her voice giving nothing away.

"I think so, but we're going to have to get him to Joe. I'm no doctor so I don't know if he needs anything." Tai said while poking softly at Ken's arm.

Matt, who was holding Ken, lifted him up and turned. "Come on guys we better get out of here! Who knows where Gloommon just went and who he got. Davis send Izzy and e-mail and tell him we've got Ken. Tell him to get the other's out of there." Davis nodded and started the message. Which he sent soon after, "Let's go!"

Kari ran up next to Matt afraid that if she took her eyes of Ken for one second he'd disappear. They got to the hole they made and grimaced.

"Davis Armor Digivolve Veemon into Raidramon and I'll Armor Digivolve Gatomon." Davis turned to his Digimon and Kari turned to hers.

"Armor Digivolve!" They said in unison.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to… Raidramon!"

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to… Nefertimon!"

Matt went on Raidramon with Davis while Kari and Tai went on Nefertimon. Their Digimon followed suite, each separating evenly onto the Armor Digimon. Ken was being held by Matt who had one hand on him and the other around Davis's waist.

"Let's go!" Yelled Davis and they were off flying back to Digitamamon's restaurant.

~†~

Yolei waited by the Digiport, she had refused to go before Kari and the others came back. The other Digidestined waited with her all worried and afraid that Myotismon had gotten the others. Soon overhead two Digimon came flying, one with Davis, Matt, and Ken and the other with Kari and Tai.

Raidramon hit the ground with a thump, but was still standing, he looked badly injured.

"What happened?" Sora asked concerned.

Davis jumped off of Raidramon. "Some of Myotismon's slaves attacked us. Guess he figured us out."

Matt had carefully made his way down from Raidramon and was kneeling on the ground still nursing Ken's head wound.

Kari had jumped down from Nefertimon a while ago and was running over to Ken and Matt. "We have to get out of here. I think they followed us."

Tai quickly ran to the Digiport. "Come on they're coming!"

Veemon and Gatomon, having turned back to their Rookie versions, ran over to the partners.

"Right Digiport open!" Davis yelled.

_*Yolei's House*_

Ken lay on a soft blue bed with Joe next to him. "I think he got a concussion, but I'm not really that sure. Either way he's going to be asleep for a long time"

"But he'll wake up right?" Yolei asked. She was afraid that if he didn't he would have to go to the hospital. And well you can't really tell the nurse that he was kidnapped by and evil psycho Digimon with a temper.

"Of course he'll wake up it's not that bad. Though when he does I'd expect he'll have a really bad head ache and he may not remember what happened for a while"

Yolei sighed, happy that Ken would wake up. Izzy walked with a curious look on his face. He had Ken's Digivice in hand. When he got within an inch or so of Ken the Digivice started to beep.

"Interesting."

"What is it Izzy?"

"Well ever since we found Ken's Digivice I haven't been able to turn it on. It's been blank and unresponsive, but now that it's near Ken…" Izzy looked down at Ken with wonder. "I think Myotismon changed Ken somehow."

"What do you mean?" Joe stood up and looked questioningly at Izzy.

"Usually when the Digivice's owner has died or disappeared the Digivice will be unresponsive and eventually die." Yolei and Joe gave him a blank look. "Jedi told me. Anyway that's the reason I thought Ken was dead, but now that he's back and the Digivice is close to him I thought it would turn back on. It hasn't. I think it's possible that the Digivice doesn't recognize Ken anymore"

"Really, how does that happen?"

"Well the Digivice is part of us like how are Digimon are part of us. I guess since some part of Ken is gone the Digivice can't be sure that it's Ken, but it still can see a part of Ken. I also think that since Wormmon's gone that the part of Ken it's searching for is gone too."

"So you're saying that Ken isn't a Digidestined anymore?"

"Well, it's just a theory and I'm not 100% sure, but it does explain a lot. I'll ask more about it with Jedi. Anyway if my theory is correct, if Ken touches the Digivice when he's awake it may be able to recognize him again. But as I said before I can't be sure."

"Well your going to have to wait for that Izzy, Ken had a concussion and I'm not sure when he'll wake up. But seeing all the other injury's it could be awhile."

Davis came running in, his eyes wide. "Guys come look at the news quick!" Izzy, Joe, and Yolei looked at each other for a second then ran over to the TV to see what had gotten Davis all exited.

The TV showed a news broadcast about Ken and his family. "We're not sure what happened, but what ever happened isn't good at all. Mrs. and Mr. Ichijoji have been brutally murdered by an unknown subject. Police aren't giving us any details at this moment, but many are saying that they hear strange noises and shouts before the police came."

"And that may keep Ken from waking up too." Yolei whispered. This wasn't good at all.


	5. Chapter 5: Waking up

*Groan* I don't want to wake up! Came back 6 or 7 hours later... Actually, come back tomorrow.

* * *

**Waking Up**

Chapter 5

**1 week later**

Ken had been asleep for to long, he knew, the only problem was he couldn't get up. How he ended up this way he couldn't remember. All he remembered was that the Digidestined had taken down one of his Control Spires. Then that was it.

Ken had to get his senses back, so far it felt like he was flouting on water. His arms and legs felt like jelly and he had an annoying aching in his torso. Not to mention a killer headache.

Suddenly he could feel again. Groaning Ken tried sitting up but fell right back down. His entire body felt like lead. He gasped as he started feeling more then an aching pain as the aching turned into an agonizing pain. Not only was the pain coming back but so were the memories. Gloommon and Myotismon invaded his mind along with Wormmon's death and the torture he had to go through and how he had been soaked in blood at one point.

Second's after the memories came so did the pain, rage, and misery. Ken opened his eyes and jolted up, only to feel a burning pain in his side. His breath began to turn harsh and painful.

Ignoring the pain he looked around. Ken found he was in a dark room like a hotel room or a regular guest bedroom. Ken's breath quickened, he didn't have any idea where he was. Slowly he got of the bed and limped toward the door. He put his ear up against it and listened closely. There wasn't a sound; it was as if no one was home. He looked around to find his shoes next to the bed. He quickly put them on and opened the door just enough to be able to see outside. Ken was right no one was home. The room was dark and the house was silent.

Ken opened the door all the way and turned to find the door out of the apartment. The best thing he could do was to go home. Say he was kidnapped, tortured, and taken care of by some psycho who thought that he was his son. Ken opened the door silently and walked out. Ken went to the stairs and walked down as fast as his legs would allow him.

He quickly found what street he was on and started walking to his house. Despite the fact that it was dark in the apartment it was still light outside. The orange light fading slowly away so Ken decided to run home.

He got there pretty quickly, though he had to sit outside for ten minuets. His wounds were aching and he was pretty sure he had opened a stab wound in his side. He would deal with it later right now he had to worry about his parents asking to many questions and what he would say. He got up and put his hand to his left side. He was right he had opened the wound. Blood was already soaking through the bandage.

Ken walked up the stairs to his apartment to find it taped off by police tape. He lightly touched the tape then took a step back.

"What the?" A sudden emotion hit him. Something was wrong here, something had happened while he was out and there was no doubt that it was because of him. Myotismon did something and Ken was afraid to find out what. Ken put his hand shakily out onto the doorknob and turned it. He pushed open the door and gasped.

The room inside was covered with red. The strong thick metallic smell hit Ken like he had gotten hit in the stomach. Ken turned suddenly and fell to his knees. He felt sick and he could taste the bile coming up his throat. He held his side and covered his nose.

_What happened here? It looks as though someone decided to paint my house with blood!_ Realization hit him, Myotismon did it. He did it to get back at Ken for escaping. Myotismon killed the only two people Ken cared about. His parents.

Ken closed his eyes and held back the tears that were invading his eyes. He got up unsteadily and ran back down the stairs tripping a few times. He ran three blocks away, but he couldn't get away from the smell from the pain. He turned into an empty ally and fell to his knees. Not being able to hold the tears back any longer Ken started crying. His hand clawed at the ground.

"No, no, no. Not them, they didn't do anything, they were innocent!" He almost screamed out but all he could manage was a choking sound. The pain and agony he had felt earlier had disappeared into a hollow feeling. It was as if everything inside Ken was gone to leave an empty shell.

"Ken? Ken!" Faint voiced yelled for him. At first Ken thought that they were in his head. That was until he realized that they were people looking for him. Probably the Digidestined kids. Ken's mind turned to the panel outside the door that had the family's last name on it. He probably should have left a note. Something that would have told them that if they ever talked to him again he'd kill them where they stood.

Ken looked up noticing that the clouds had started to form above him. Light raindrops had started the fall. _What a perfect setting._ He thought sadly.

Ken got up and looked out towards the house he was in before. He turned away and ran to the park he had love once as a kid. He wanted to see it for one last time.

~†~

Yolei opened the door to the apartment and put her bag with Hawkmon down. "Well, do you think he finally woke up Hawkmon?" She asked slightly sad.

"I don't know Yolei." He jumped out of her bag and down to the floor. "Do you want me to check on him?"

"That would be nice Hawkmon." Her parents had left her with her older sister, who was sleeping over at he boyfriends, at the house while everyone else went off to shop. They would be coming back tomorrow and Yolei couldn't have Ken at her house anymore because of that.

"Yolei!" Hawkmon yelled from Ken's room.

Yolei came running over to see what all the yelling was for. "What? What is it?"

"He's gone Yolei!"

Yolei's eyes widened. Hawkmon was right he was gone and the worst part was he didn't leave a note!

Yolei ran over to the phone and frantically dialed Izzy's number. _I'm gone for half an hour and I come back to find the he's gone!_

"Hello?"

"Izzy! I swear I didn't know he would wake up and leave. I thought he would stay asleep but he didn't! And I don't know where he went and he's gone. I was only gone half an hour and-"

"Wait hold on. What's going on? What are you talking about?"

"Ken! He's gone he just disappeared!"

There was a pause.

"Izzy?"

"Sorry I just e-mailed everyone and told them to start looking for him. I suggest you do the same. I'm going to go out to."

"Okay, but we should hurry, it's going to start to rain soon."

"Right, if you find him e-mail me."

"Okay, I'm going to search at his house. Good Luck!" She hung up the phone and put some things in her bag along with Hawkmon.

"Yolei do you think we'll find him?"

"No, but we might as well try. Hopefully he'll be at his house, or well near it." Yolei had almost forgot about what happened to his parents. _ I actually hope he's not at his house._

Yolei put the bag on and ran out of the house. In truth she thought that she wouldn't find him, but something inside her told her she would. Which was why she had packed a nice black jacket her brother got when he went to Italy. Though it didn't fit him anymore.

The rain had started soon after she had gotten outside. She had run to Ken's house first yelling his name but didn't find him. She then looked out and ran towards the park. When she got there she thought she saw someone go into the park so she followed. Then she saw Tai, Matt, and Davis running up to her. She looked back at the park then ran to the others shouting, over the thunder, about what she had seen, and hoping that Ken wasn't hurt.


	6. Chapter 6: Coping

Who says you need to 'Cope' with your problems. Just hold them off to the side so that eventually they'll come back to haunt you! Or they make you go crazy, either way, who cares!

* * *

Chapter 6

**Coping**

Ken sat in a tree, rain pouring down on him, his eyes were dull, his mind lost in thought.

_Gone, they were gone. Mom, dad, Wormmon. Why me, why now?_ Ken slowly looked up, barely realizing that it had started pouring. _They're probably looking for me. Wondering where I am. They'll never trust me._ Ken looked stiffly around noticing how he was soaked to the bone. As he was looking for a way down, Ken heard far away voices.

Grunting he moved his way down the tree. When there were no more limbs to climb down, he jumped gracefully down, landing on his feet. That's when he realized how much more stiff and sore he was, than what he thought. He put his hand on his side; the blood had stopped flowing now and was replaced by an annoying ache, which now seemed to spread through his entire body.

As the voices got closer Ken was able to hear them more clearly. Davis was coming with Tai, another male, and a female that sounded a lot like the annoying girl named Yolei. Not feeling like being yelled at or found, Ken turned and ran out of the park.

The streets were much worse than the park. Water ran down the street and streamed down the gutters. Ken walked down the sidewalk, hands in pockets and shivering. He stopped, standing by a brightly lighted store; his violet eyes found the apartment he had been in before.

_Great, I get out of this place, only to end up at it again._ He glared at it, as if it would run away as his glare burned into it. As he thought this, a girl came up behind him.

"You know you shouldn't have runaway like you did"

Ken almost jumped, almost, but instead he took a deep breath and stated, "I needed some time to think" He looked down at the ground, hoping she would leave.

"You could have told us, you could off left a note or something. We were worried sick"

"Worried, about me the Digimon Kaiser, your enemy"

"Right now Myotismon is our enemy. And just because you were the Digimon Kaiser doesn't mean we still hate you"

"You still hate me and so does that little brat. Look just leave me alone"

"Cody's not a brat"

"Then how come you knew who I was talking about?" Ken asked, his Kaiser smile covering his face.

"Hey! Look you just should have told us you were going! You don't have to be so mean!"

Ken, feeling extremely frustrated at this point, turned to Yolei. "I didn't have time!"

"You have loads of time! If you just tell us how-"

"What! Tell you how I feel? Well, if you haven't noticed I don't do that very well! And it's not like you would understand"

Yolei walked over to him, hooking her arms in his, holding him to her. "Then help me!"

Silence consumed the sound of the rain. Ken looked away and shook. "I can't," He whispered.

Yolei put the coat around his shoulders covering his arms and some of his torso. After a moment she pulled away. "I'll be right back," she said then went back into the store, Ken thought about leaving again, but decided against it, he might as well stay with the Digidestined before anything happened to him, again.

Yolei came back out a moment later and led Ken to the apartment from before. As they got into the elevator Ken mentally slapped himself for not taking the elevator in the first place. When the elevator stopped Ken followed Yolei to her home. As she opened the door, Ken looked back, slightly wondering if he should run or not. He took a second and thought about what would happen if he left, than if he stayed. Neither one was exactly the best choice. He looked up and walked in the home, wondering if he had made the right choice.

Inside Yolei motioned for him to sit in the couch, he sat down and waited. He turned to see Yolei in the kitchen. "Hope you like hot chocolate, 'cause that's what you're getting," she said.

Ken shrugged, "That's fine" In truth, Ken was really thirsty and cold, so a warm drink sounded really good for him. Ken then looked around the apartment finding a clock, '9:30' it read. _Damn, I didn't know I was gone that long._ As Yolei came with the drink he quickly looked away. She handed him a cup then left. He heard her start talking on the phone. _Great, calling everyone else. I can already tell Davis is going to go hoarse by yelling at me._ He looked down and ignored it, drinking his hot chocolate.

Ken looked over to find that Yolei was still on the phone. A hard knock on the door made her jump, she quickly said goodbye, to whoever she was talking to and hung up the phone, then she went to answer the door.

Ken looked back at the ground, placing the cup on the counter. He then heard a 'hello' then a half-hearted 'wait', before Davis appeared.

"Where have you been? We were worried sick!

Ken blinked twice before answering, "I was at the park," He said simply.

"We searched the park, twice!"

"Well, then apparently you didn't look hard enough." Ken's mind started to wander after that. Suddenly centering on his Digivice. He hadn't seen it ever since Gloommon came, bringing Myotismon along with him. His Digivice was the only thing that could take him back to the Digital world and look for Wormmon. He knew that Digimon didn't _die_. They're data just got reconfigured back into eggs, so he knew that if he looked in Primary Village, he would eventually find Wormmon.

Snapping back into the real world he realized that Davis was _still_ yelling at him. Kari came up next to Davis and put a hand on his shoulder. He quickly put a smile on his face and turned to Kari.

"Are you done yelling Davis? I think we're all a little tired" Ken heard Yolei say next to him.

Davis growled and stomped off. Kari shook her head and giggled, and then looked back at Ken, something seemed off about the look though; it was more a possessing look then a happy or sad look.

"So is he going to stay with me?" TK asked stepping up next to Kari.

"Ya, I doubt my parents will let him stay here," Yolei said, sounding a little sad. TK nodded and motioned for Ken to follow him. Ken got up and followed him out, deciding it would be better to stay with a guy that hated him, than a girl that liked him. Ya, he knew that Yolei liked him; from all the yelling 'We've got to stop that evil cute guy' it was kind of hard to miss.

"Ken?" He heard a whisper but quickly continued non-the-less. He didn't feel like talking to Yolei or anyone else for that matter.

"Come on, we're going to be late," TK said while pulling Ken into the elevator.

"For what?" Ken asked, slightly confused.

"My mom wants to meet you," TK sighed, his head hanging.

_Oh, god no._ Ken knew from experience that there were three things that could happen when _he_ met someone's parents. They would A) Hate him, B) Love him, or C) Ignore him. And frankly he hoped that it would be option C.


	7. Chapter 7: Mine

Mine, mine, mine! Kari's getting obsessed with Ken! Mine! Mine!

* * *

Chapter 7

**Mine**

Kari sat looking at her wall. She had finally got Ken back, but he still got himself hurt. She didn't know how he felt, probably like he got stabbed in the back. Kari remembered how he looked when she saw him at Yolei's. Broken, hollow. She didn't think he even knew how he looked. His hair had been dripping wet and his eyes had been totally empty, in all, he had looked like a ghost.

Kari then remembered how Yolei was looking at him. With love and passion. Kari's eyes hardened and her fists clenched, Ken was hers and hers only. No one else was could have him but her.

Kari looked quickly at the clock. '10:30' She would have to get to bed now. Or her parents would get worried. She wondered how Ken and TK were doing. She really hoped that they hadn't started to fight each other.

~†~

Ken leaned against TK's wall. Ken and TK had just got away from TK's mother.

TK collapsed on his bed, groaning. "Sorry about my mom. I didn't know she'd take such a liking to you," TK smiled evilly.

"Ya, thanks for that," Ken said back, turning his head and putting a hand on the side of his face. _At least she was decent enough not to slap me on my left side or that would of hurt more._

TK looked up at Ken then went out of the room, leaving Ken to wonder where he went. TK came back seconds later with a blanket and pillow.

"You'll have to sleep on the floor since my mom won't let you sleep in the quest room"

Ken nodded wearily and knelt down to make his bed. TK got up, picked something up, and left the room. It didn't take long for Ken to realize that TK was gone, and that someone was yelling. Ken silently went out into the hall and listened.

"I don't care TK, you told me that he's a bad kid and that I was to call you or one of your friends if I ever saw him. And now you letting spend the night here!"

"He's only staying here for a while, and your the one who said he could stay here!"

"I said a friend could come over and stay, not him. I want him out!"

There was silences, Ken wonder if TK was agreeing.

"He can't go," TK's voice was stern and controlled.

"And why not?"

"Because he has no one else!" There was another pause.

"What's his name?"

"Ken, Ken Ichijoji"

There was a gasp, a sniffle, then a whisper. Ken was barely able to make it out but it sounded like 'I didn't know'

Ken went back into TK's room and closed the door. He knew his parent's deaths were on the news, so he did have a good excuse to stay. The door opened and TK entered, closing the door behind him.

"So, are you tired? I am, night!" TK turned the lights off and jumped into his bed.

Ken lay in his makeshift bed and tried to sleep; however that was pretty difficult considering he was on the floor. Somehow, though, he was able to finally fall asleep.

~†~

"Ken?" TK looked down at the dark teen. Ken must have fallen asleep while TK had been talking. TK smiled then shifted around into a comfortable position, then he closed his eyes. He lay there for what seemed like forever before he opened his eyes again and just stared at the ceiling.

A soft moan reached TK's ears. He looked down to find Ken still fast asleep. He was on his side, right arm lying lazily at his side while his left arm was tucked under his head. TK realized why he was uncomfortable, and sat up and bent down next to Ken. He then lifted Ken up and moved his arm out from under his head.

TK looked sadly down at Ken's arm; there was a huge purple bruise that Ken had received when a rock had landed on him. Ken had been knocked out, but had received a cracked arm, with the bruise over it, and a gash on the side of his head.

TK smiled at Ken's sleeping form. Every time TK has seen him, he thought that there was no way they were going to stop Ken from being evil. He didn't think there was good inside Ken, but as Ken slept, he looked _too_ innocent. Making TK rethink what he already thought about him.

TK laid his head back on his pillow and was about to fall asleep, before he was awakened be an annoying beeping.

* * *

P.S. I'm sorry this chapter ( and the next) are so short! That's just how I wrote them...


	8. Chapter 8: Izzy

Izzy! I need you to do my homework for me even though there's no school and I'm not in summer school. (yes I'm just putting random stuff up here because I'm bored! XD And it sorta has something to do with the story!)

* * *

Chapter 8

Izzy

Izzy looked frustratingly down at the black Digivice. He still couldn't get into it. He had tried everything, but every time he got close it would shock him. Izzy threw the Digivice over to his bed, he had been working day and night trying to get into it and still couldn't.

Izzy had a theory that only Ken could turn the Digivice on. And if Ken could, Izzy would be able to find out what had happened to Ken and what other abilities he had.

He e-mail TK telling him to bring Ken over tomorrow, Izzy looked at the window and realized how late it was.

"Oh, I hope I didn't wake TK up" As an answer to his question TK e-mailed back asking why Izzy e-mailed him so late and if Izzy needed them now.

Izzy e-mailed back, saying to get Ken over now. Izzy had a feeling that he was right, and more than just new abilities would be revealed.

~†~

"Why do we have to go now?" Ken asked, still sleepy.

TK sighed, "Because Izzy said it's important"

"It's important, it's 3 in the morning and we have to go over. Couldn't he just wait for a couple more hours, like maybe 7?"

"No," TK answered, he was just as sleepy as Ken, but defiantly more easily angered.

"Do you always listen to this guy?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because, he's always right"

"He can't always be right"

TK turned a corner and sighed, they were only a few blocks from Izzy's. He just had to hold on a little longer. "Will you just be quiet?"

"No"

TK turned around and shoved Ken into the wet wall. "Look, we're almost to Izzy's so just shut up!"

"What got into you? Never thought you had a bad side"

"I don't, usually, but with you I seemed to"

"Oh, I feel flattered"

"Well, don't" TK let go of Ken and walked away. "Come on Ken we don't have all…night" When TK didn't hear anything he called again, "Ken!" He turned around. "Ken?"

Ken was gone and it was just now that TK sensed someone watching him.

"Ken?"

A shrill scream rang though the dark. "Help!"

~†~

Ken struggled against an unknown force, trying his hardest to get away. He tried the move his arms, but he couldn't even fell them. He swallowed and concentrated on getting his mouth free of whatever held it shut. _Where is TK?_ Ken knew he had to make a sound, something that would tell TK he needed help, but how?

Frustration and raged burned inside him. And oddly something else, heat suddenly seemed to be surrounding him, the only problem was it was inside him. He had to release it, he didn't know why, but he had to. He concentrated on what ever held the fire within, and when he found the hold, he opened it.

For a moment he could see, the black had disappeared. Whatever had been holding him had released him. For the moment he though he was free, until whatever had him before grabbed his ankles and wrists, dragging him away. He struggled against it, then finally screamed, "Help!"

The thing closed his mouth and started to drag him away faster. Struggling desperately Ken kicked something, causing something to crack. He couldn't tell if it was his leg or whatever he kicked.

"Ken!" TK screamed running over only to get shoved back by something.

Ken struggled some more, only to loose feeling in his legs. He looked back to find that, whatever it was that had him, was dragging him into the ally wall. His legs were already covered by the cement, which was why he couldn't feel his legs. The burning heat surged up again, but this time Ken didn't have the energy to release it again. His eyelids felt heavy and his body, which was already weak, screamed for him to stop moving. His waist was soon dragged into the wall and soon enough Ken, himself was engulfed in a black hole. As soon as his eyes saw nothing, but dark, he let himself slip.

* * *

P.S. I'm going to disappear to New York, with my sister, in a few days so I won't be able to update for awhile. Sorry.


	9. Chapter 9: New Enemy's

Hey! Sorry for the long wait! And here's the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9

New Enemy's?

He hurt, everywhere. And for the life of him Ken couldn't figure out why. So he tried to move. He grimaced, he arms refused to move and his legs were stiff and aching. And he was laying on his torso. Opening his eyes Ken took in his surroundings. He was in an apartment room, well sort of. The room was covered in grey, literally. He turned his head to the side and found TK next to him.

"T-TK? TK wake up, come on TK wake up…" Ken coughed, his arms instantly wrapped around his stomach, which hurt more than he expected. He turned himself over and looked at the grey ceiling, his eyes blurred a bit more and his breathing became harsh. "TK wake up!" He screamed, desperate, his eyes blurring.

"He won't wake."

Ken turned his head sharply towards the voice, crying out in pain as his neck moved.

"Now don't move, you'll just hurt yourself."

"Who are you?" Ken asked still trying to look for the voice.

Ken was lifted, gently, up and into someone's arms. The arms had purple gloves up to the elbows with spider-like designs on them. One gloved hand gently pushed Ken's head onto a shoulder and started stroking his hair. "I can be a friend or an enemy, it depends on how you answer."

"Wha-whats wrong with me?"

"We gave you a drug, to calm your…powers down. They can be quite annoying at times, it even made you kick out." A hand slithered down his thigh and rested on his shin, then pressed down. A spike of pain was sent through his body, he gasped, his hand shooting out to knock the hand away. His hand was caught by another and pulled away, so that it wrapped around his side. Ken coughed, feeling like he was drowning.

"What do you want?" He yelled. He let his left arm, his good arm, lay slack at his side feeling defeated. _What is wrong with me? I need to wake TK up, he hopefully isn't drugged. _

"Now now Arukenimon, let's not scare him." A new male voice said, coming up in front of Ken. Ken of course couldn't see him, the drugs affecting his eyesight had finally made it so everything looked like a big blob. This blob got closer and closer and finally stood in front of him. He felt another hand touch the side of his face. "What a pretty little boy, Master was right to pick him."

"Quite you fool, he can still hear you. And we can't say anything about…'him'."

Ken took in his situation. He was in a room with two people, one was holding him so he couldn't exactly get away, and the fact he was drugged didn't help either. TK was next to him, unconscious, and they hadn't brought Patamon along with them. Which was stupid, Ken knew he should of argued more when TK said he wasn't going to wake the small digimon, Ken knew that they would at least need one Digimon just in case they got attacked. If he could groan he would of.

_I can't see anyway we can get out of here. Unless TK wakes up they can do whatever they want. And I doubt anyone will start looking for us until morning. _

"Bubble blast!" A shrill voice called out.

Ken fell landing hard on the ground, Arukenimon gone. Hopefully gone for good.

"TK!"

_Patamon. Helpful yes, but not good enough. Now TK just needs to wake up and everything will work…hopefully._

Ken felt little paws slap his face. "Ken? Ken! Wake up!"

Ken groaned, he had long since lost the ability to speak. So he tried shaking his head, moving his arms, anything to show Patamon he was awake.

"Ken, are you okay?"

Ken shook his head, now trying to push his limits, trying to move. Though failing miserably.

"You insolent little-"

"Arukenimon, we have bigger fish to fry, let's just take the boy and go!"

"No, 'he' wants him to answer the question and come with us willingly."

"They're not going anywhere! Leave them alone!" Patamon yelled, still standing on Ken.

Ken then realized something, Arukenimon had 'mon' at the end of her name, which meant she was a Digimon. But how strong she was, was the problem. Arukenimon felt like she was human which meant she was bigger than Patamon. _God we need help. And we need it now._

Izzy looked at the clock, worrying. _Where are they? They were supposed to be here- _Izzy's thoughts were disrupted by an annoying sound.

Beep beep.

Izzy turned around searching for Ken's Digivice. He jumped off his chair and found it, floating over his bed. The screen was blinking some digicode that Izzy had never seen before, then they flashed to English. 'Digicode activated, Light Digivolution activated.'

The black Digivice flashed and enveloped itself with white light. Izzy shielded his eyes with his arm, when the light faded Izzy looked and found that the digivice was gone.


	10. Suggestions? (Non-story related)

So, as I have really changed my writing style since I wrote this I want to redo this story. By redo I will be changing if from third person to first and I'll hopefully be getting more technical since Ken _is_ a genius. However I need some help deciding some things. Since I'm completely redoing this story I was wandering if I should simply replace all the chapters or completely make a fresh new entry. It's up to you, the readers, of which happens since I am completely happy to do both. Of course if creating a fresh entry wins out this one will be deleted and a new one, hopefully, immediately uploaded and available. Any messages about this would be grand and I really do hope at least _one_ person will send me their answer. I've already started redoing the first chapter and am about ready to start the second.

Please, please answer me within the weekend as I still have school and I can't juggle my last term with this very much - except on weekends.

Thanks to those who do reply.  
Ember.


End file.
